Friday Night
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U. Tony tem um anúncio para fazer na aula de hoje, o que há de tão importante na próxima sexta ao ponto de fazê-lo ficar acordado na aula? Stony, futuro Clintasha e Thorki. Pt 2 de 3 on.
1. Next Friday Night

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - I -Comemoração**, high school AU; Humor; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Tony sendo sincero e sarcástico , menção a sexo (implicito) e a menores bebendo.  
**Resumo:** Tony tem um anúncio para fazer na aula de hoje, o que há de tão importante na próxima sexta ao ponto de fazê-lo ficar acordado na aula? Stony, futuro Clintasha e Thorki

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem!

**Next Friday Night**

-Prof*, posso dar um aviso?- Tony disse dócil e com o olhar inocente, considerando que ele nem se sentara, pois chegara tarde. O professor tentou responder, mas apenas gaguejou surpreso, era a primeira vez que tinha a atenção de Tony. Este considerou isso como um "sim" –Obrigado. – ele então subiu na cadeira do pobre educador e se dirigiu a turma, uma bagunça de conversas e movimento nesse momento –Pessoal! Ei, atenção! Eu quero dizer uma coisa!- tentou ser ouvido.

Steve revirou os olhos e ergueu-se, indo para frente da sala e assobiando alto, fazendo todos se calarem.

-Fiquem quietos um minuto, ta? Eu juro que vale a pena. – sempre fora um bom líder, é claro que ajudava o fato dele ser o cara mais popular da escola. Conseguira essa posição não só por ser bonito, mas também por ser gentil. Muitos se perguntavam como um cara arrogante e convencido como Tony Stark acabara namorando Steve.

-Valeu, amor.

-De nada.- Steve bufou, porém suas bochechas coraram.

-Arrumem um quarto! – alguém no fundo gritou.

-Oh, nós vamos, não se preocupe!-Tony respondeu- É sobre isso exatamente que eu quero falar...

-O que?!- Steve exclamou na hora.

-Não "exatamente", então, mas tem relação...-Tony sorriu de lado ao ver o loiro cruzar os braços para ele, olhando-o intensamente. –Nada a ver? Ok, não tem "nada a ver" com o que eu vou dizer.- Steve relaxou e virou-se para voltar a sua carteira. Nisso Tony aproveitou para dizer "tem sim" com a boca sem emitir som, alguns risinhos foram ouvidos do resto dos alunos.- Certo. Agora o aviso: Esse fim de semana. Melhor festa do mundo. Se alguém discordar terá outra próxima semana. Enfim, meu aniversário de 16 anos. Meus pais estão viajando e o chefe da segurança já foi devidamente subornado. Então... alguns sortudos vão receber esses envelopes – ele balançou os envelopes vermelho com detalhes dourados para que todos vissem –c...sim, Thor?

-Posso levar meu irmãozinho? Meus pais...

-Não me chame de "irmãozinho", eu só sou um ano mais novo!

-Você ainda é o mais novo, Loki, então sempre será meu ir-mão-zi-nho!- o loiro pegou o outro pelo pescoço assanhando o cabelo bem arrumado, num rabo de cavalo baixo, com a mão livre.

-Para!- Loki protestou, mas seus esforços eram inúteis contra puro músculo.

-Sim, Thor, eu já ia chegar nisso, você pode levar seu "irmãozinho", mas vai ter que se responsabilizar por ele...

-ELE? É mais fácil eu ficar responsável por ele...- Loki bufou, arrumando os cabelos, tendo escapado do loiro depois de ter feio cócegas nele.

-Isso mesmo...espera, o que?- Thor disse confuso.

Loki apenas fez um gesto indicando o outro e que claramente dizia "viu o que eu quis dizer?".

-Voltando ao assunto...-Tony limpou a garganta e, depois de ter a atenção de volta, desceu da cadeira, começando a distribuir os convites- ...vai durar a noite toda, ninguém pode sair antes do nascer do sol, por isso vão planejando seus álibis para os seus pais... vocês podem levar um ou dois acompanhantes mas só se estiver namorando ou quiser namorar essa pessoa e apenas se tiver de quinze anos para cima, por favor... terão também strippers, não prostitutas, viu? Por isso só olhem não toquem...- Nessa hora chegou na Pepper, vendo-a bufar em desaprovação para ele, os braços cruzados -...não se preocupe, Pepper, serão strippers do sexo feminino e masculino...ou você esqueceu que sou gay? – e ele olhou na direção de Steve, que tentava esconder o ciúmes -...e um muito fiel ao meu lindo namorado- ele entregou o convite para a ruiva, vendo-a rir antes dele continuar seu caminho.- ...acho que é isso, o resto é surpresa, vejo vocês ao por-do-sol de sexta! – ele foi entregando, até chegar na outra ruiva da sala, falando agora só para ela – Tasha, eu tenho um stripper que acho que pode te interessar...- ele entregou uma ficha com informações de um " Gavião Arqueiro", junto com o convite dela. – ele pode ser seu pela noite, eu só preciso que você convença as líderes de torcida a irem sem acompanhantes porque eu preciso do time de futebol do Steve feliz e distraído...

Natasha era a garota mais popular e temida do colégio e conseguia isso sem ser líder de torcida. Ninguém queria fazer algo que desagradasse a ela.

A ruiva terminou de ler sobre o rapaz e depois o olhou impassível, todavia, Tony notou o brilho de interesse naquele olhar.

-Marque para que eu o encontre hoje mesmo. Eu respondo se temos um acordo depois disso.

-Feito. Eu te mando uma mensagem com a hora e o local.- ela acenou em concordância e Tony voltou para a própria carteira, indo cochilar um pouco enquanto o professor enfim começava a aula.

**Continua...**

*Isso num tá errado, o Tony disse msm 'prof' ksksks


	2. This Friday Night

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - I -Comemoração**, high school AU; Humor; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** De novo, Tony sendo Tony e tb Loki sendo Loki , menção a sexo entre menores e menores bebendo.  
**Resumo:** Chegou o grande dia! Será que os planos de Tony se concretizaram e ele ganhará o presente que quer? Stony, Thorki e pré-Clintasha. Essa fic é uma continuação da fic Next Friday Night

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem!

**This Friday Night**

-Atenção, todos!- Tony disse no microfone, estando num palco provavelmente construído só para a ocasião e visível para todos na festa. – Ótimo. Todos já chegaram, a partir de agora ninguém sai até o sol nascer e isso é para valer, todas as portas estão trancadas. Temos bebidas, strippers, jogos de todos os tipos,camisinhas a cada metro quadrado, sim, vocês ouviram bem- ele apontou para um dos enfeites em formato de taça do tamanho de uma criança , cheio de preservativos de todas cores, tamanhos e gostos -...tem mais bebida e, quando eu me calar, música. Então, escolham um e sirvam-se com moderação e... eu estou brincando, aproveitem tudo a vontade!- ele recebeu uma salva de palmas e gritos de aprovação – E isso é só no primeiro andar, no segundo temos quartos suficientes para metade dormir acompanhado e metade dormir sozinho, sim, essa estimativa foi feita baseada no seu status de relacionamento no facebook, então os mentirosos talvez fiquem sem quarto...ou não. – Tony esperou as risadas pararem antes de prosseguir.- todos os quartos também estão equipados para seu conforto com camisinhas, bons travesseiros e alguns "brinquedos", se é que me entendem... se não, é melhor ir dormir sozinho mesmo...Tudo nessa casa é de plástico ou a prova de quebra, então não se preocupem, e temos seguranças a cada saída da casa, se precisar de um, há botões em todo o canto que os chamam, então se você não quiser subir com alguém, pode chamar um para te ajudar. Acho que agora já disse tudo mesmo. Aproveitem!- ele estalou os dedos e a musica voltou a tocar.

Tony desceu do palco, olhando ao redor em busca de Steve, viu Natasha e parou para dizer:

-Obrigado. Aqui está a chave de um quarto especial para que o "Gavião Arqueiro" possa te dar um show particular. Não tem cama porque isso não está incluído nos serviços dele. Mas... nada te impede de convence-lo a subir para o segundo andar...- ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Eu tenho mesmo uma facilidade para convencer os outros. – a ruiva sorriu, pegando a chave e se afastando.

Tony continuou seu caminho, vendo as lideres de torcida se aproximando de forma discreta dos jogadores, dentre eles, estava Steve. Foi para lá, infelizmente avistando Coulson, fã numero um do _seu_ loiro. Bufou, olhando ao redor de novo e encontrando Bruce no bar.

-Ei, amigão! Quer fazer um favor para o seu aniversariante favorito?- ele sorriu do seu jeito inocente e pidonho. O outro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. –Pode, por favor, distrair o tal do Coulson para que eu possa pegar o Steve para mim?

-Eu não sei qual o ponto disso...Steve só tem olhos para você...se muito, ele vê o Phil como um irmão mais novo...

-Por favor?- Tony piscou pidonho, fazendo sua melhor carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança.

-Tudo bem...- o outro bufou, mas sorriu ao ver Tony comemorar.

-Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, Bruce!- Tony sorriu, dando um abraço no outro.

-Sei, eu ouço isso o tempo todo...- Bruce só teve tempo de dizer isso antes de ser guiado na direção de Coulson.

Tony pode, enfim, ir atrás de Steve.

Ele deixara claro que presentes eram desnecessários, então foi atrapalhado no caminho por desejos de "feliz aniversário" e puxação de saco básica. Finalmente alcançou Steve, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e beijando-o sonora e graficamente, mesmo com o som de protesto feito por alguns dos jogadores.

Passou a noite grudado no Steve, passando pelos jogos, pela pista de dança –tudo sob protestos do loiro- e controlando o quanto ele bebia. Steve precisava ficar solto, não completamente perdido. Logo, já estava numa boa hora para irem para o segundo andar, com a desculpa de ir ver se estava tudo bem la, é claro. Perto da escada, Steve parou. Levou alguns segundos para Tony notar e voltar, ficando do lado dele e olhando na mesma direção.

E o que viu foi Thor, sentado no sofá da sala com _um garoto_ no colo. Um garoto muito e irritante e de longos cabelos negros, o qual, no momento, estava gemendo igual uma...

-Oh, isso explica muita coisa- Tony comentou, observando a cena, especialmente a parte em que as mãos de Thor agarravam a bunda de Loki.

-Sério? Por que eu to confuso, eles não são irmãos?

-São, mas Loki é adotado, então sem relação sanguínea...e também não é como se eles pudessem engravidar...o que? Você me conhece, Steve, eu não ligo para essas regras sociais, o que seja... para mim, só vale minhas regras e a primeira diz que não se deve atrapalhar um amigo prestes a "se dar bem"...mesmo que o se dar bem seja com o Loki..

-Espera...mas o Loki só tem quinze anos! E...eu nem sabia que o Thor jogava para o nosso time...

-Steve, você não sabia que VOCÊ jogava para "nosso time".- Tony sorriu de lado, vendo o outro corar e revirar os olhos –e deixa eu te lembrar que eu também tinha quinze anos na nossa primeira vez...- o loiro de dezessete corou furiosamente dessa vez, abaixando o olhar.- Ei, deixa eu te lembrar também que a idade de consentimento nesse estado é quinze anos e também foi minha escolha, você não me forçou a nada...não fique assim, se muito, eu devo ter te pressionado bem mais...- ele ergueu o rosto do outro pelo queixo, beijando-o de leve nos lábios e vendo-o relaxar e rir um pouco. -...e também aposto que isso tudo...- ele apontou para o garoto que se esfregava em Thor -...foi plano desse gênio do mal mirim...mesmo o Thor sendo mais velho, ele não tem malícia para isso e sabemos que ele é facilmente enganável, ele acredita demais nos outros, como você e ele não é bem o mais brilhante da turma...sem querer ofender.- ele acrescentou o fim rápido pois sabia que Thor era amigo de Steve, ambos tendo se conhecido no time da escola, alias, era por ser tão bom no futebol que seu namorado conseguira estudar com eles.

O Instituto Stan Lee para Jovens Prodígios era uma escola renomada para todos os talentos reconhecíveis publicamente em todo o país –e, as vezes, até em outros- bastava uma criança chamar a atenção em seu estado que logo Nick Fury, o diretor, mandava seus "capangas", gentilmente convidá-la para fazer parte do corpo estudantil.

As turmas não eram determinadas pela idade, mas pelo nível de conhecimento, era por isso que Tony e Loki estavam na mesma sala que Steve e Thor e, este último, também só estava lá mais por ser filho do prefeito da cidade em que ficava o colégio, do que por outra coisa.

Por melhor que fosse a tal escola, Tony considerou seriamente vir só para as provas e somente por seu pai querer que ele terminasse a escola bem direitinho. E teria sido assim, se não tivesse conhecido o belo loiro no primeiro dia de aula, perdido no imenso prédio e tão atrasado quanto ele para a recepção dos alunos. Agradecia todo dia por seus pais terem-no forçado a ir pelo menos no primeiro dia de aula.

Tony foi cortado de seus devaneios pela voz de Loki:

-Não toque no cabelo!- ele disse rouco e sem fôlego, pegando a mão de Thor em sua cabeça e a guiando de volta para sua bunda, voltando a beijar o loiro.

-Esse garoto tem as prioridades distorcidas...- Steve comentou boquiaberto, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao ver Thor aperta a carne sob seus dedos, causando um gemido no moreno.

-Bem, se ele for namorar o Thor, eu posso até considerar começar a gostar dele... Como eu disse, isso explica porque ele era tão amargo...

-Explica?- Steve pareceu confuso.

-Sim, vamos subir que eu te explico isso e muitas outras coisa mais interessantes...

Tony segurou a mão de Steve e o puxou escada acima.

**Continua...**


End file.
